Diabolik Lovers One-Shots
by ShirleyCharlie
Summary: It's all about ONE-SHOTS! Well, about Diabolik Lovers, of course. What else? REQUESTS ARE OPEN! Rated M for some mature content and strong language.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

* * *

><p>Hello, everybody! It's <em><strong>ShirleyCharlie<strong>_ here, also known as _**SachimaChan**_. You can call me either those two names or whatever. Anyways, you've clicked on this book because you want to read some _**Diabolik Lovers One-Shots**_, am I right? Well, you've clicked on the right book. I will be writing some of my own idea one-shots, but you can request me to do a one-shot for you, even lemon ones, so don't be shy.

That's all I have to say. Stay tune for some awesome one-shots.

* * *

><p><em>ShirleyCharlie<em>


	2. Shuu - Sexy Saviour

Yui was in her room sitting on the window sill while letting her tears flow down her cheeks like a never ending river. Crying because she never got the courage to confess her feelings to the mysterious and handsome Shuu Sakamaki. Yes, she was in love with the eldest son of the Sakamaki family. Half of her wanted to confess, yet the other half was stopping her from doing so. This led Yui to become extremely stressful.

A strong presence brought her back to reality. When she turned to her back, it was none other than Ayato Sakamaki, with hunger lurking in his eyes.

"Oi, chichinashi! Stand up! I'm thirst-." Ayato was cut off by the sight of Yui's puffy eyes.

"Sorry, Ayato-kun. Not today." Yui mumbled, but it was loud enough for Ayato to hear.

"Hey, don't disobey me! What's the matter with you?" Ayato said angrily as he grabs her shoulders tightly.

Yui was about to answer his question, but her voice broke and the answer could not come out. Instead, she looked down and cried her eyes out again.

"Let me guess, it's about Shuu, isn't it?" asked Ayato.

Yui looked up to Ayato, shocked for a moment but then nodded her head.

"I love Shuu, and I wanted to confess to him. But I'm afraid he might not love me back. And it's very stressful for me." Yui said tugging on Ayato's shirt.

Ayato was really pissed of that Yui fell in love with Shuu instead of him. Oh, how he wished he could just kill Shuu so that Yui will be his forever. But before he could say anything, he thought of a perfect lie. Since Yui was very gullible and timid, she will believe anything you say to her.

"Are you stupid or something, chichinashi?" said Ayato while looking right into her eyes. "Of course Shuu doesn't love you. And why you ask? It's because you wouldn't put out your feelings to him, that's why!"

Yui's heart was definitely broken into millions of tiny pieces. Because of that, she started sobbing hysterically. Tears that would not stop like a waterfall.

"I-I guess R-R-Reiji was r-right…" Yui stuttered while wiping the tears away.

•**°Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you a **_**DRAMATIC FLASHBACK**_**°•**

* * *

><p>Yui was in the living room reading her favourite novel when suddenly, Reiji <strong>(a.k.a Mr. Hot Bossy Dick)<strong> called her to come to his room to have a little chat with him. She followed him to his room and he gestured her to sit on one of the chairs.

"You know, Yui, I've heard about your feelings towards Shuu." Reiji suddenly spoke.

Yui just sat there frozen, recapping what Reiji just said. "Y-You knew!?" asked Yui anxiously.

"Don't worry, he doesn't know." said Reiji, completely ignoring her question.

Yui sighed of relief, but there was still a tiny bit of anxiety in her.

"But I'm going to tell you something, alright? So listen carefully." said Reiji. "Shuu. Doesn't. Love. You." he said then left the room, leaving the heartbroken Yui sitting on the chair trying to recap what he said.

"Shuu… doesn't love… me?" Yui said trying to hold back the tears.

'Luckily Yui fell for that.' thought Reiji as he walked away.

•_**DRAMATIC FLASHBACK**_** END°•**

* * *

><p>Yui could not do anything but just stand there and cry. She really wanted Shuu to feel the same way about her but it was just not happening. In a blink of an eye, Yui was pinned to the wall by Ayato.<p>

"I promise you that you won't be needing Shuu after this." Ayato said as he licked his lips.

"Ayato, what are you doing!?" Yui exclaimed.

"Just something that you will love." Ayato smirked then he threw Yui on the bed.

Yui was not expecting this to happen. No, not one bit. Fear began to rush through her body, from head to toe. She knew she could not escape now. She was trapped.

"Stay calm and be quiet. I promise this won't hurt one bit." said Ayato as he ripped off Yui's shirt.

"No, Ayato! Please! Leave me alone! Let me go!" Yui struggled but to no avail.

* * *

><p>Shuu was downstairs in the living room listening to music. He was thinking why Yui never liked him back. He was about to close his eyes and go to sleep when suddenly he heard Yui screaming for help from her room. He decided to run upstairs to see what was going. He tried to open the door, but of course, it was locked.<p>

Few minutes of banging the door with his elbow, the door finally opened. He saw that Ayato was trying to rape Yui. He rushed over to Ayato and punched him in the face. Ayato then went unconscious and lied on the floor.

* * *

><p>Yui got dressed again and hugged Shuu tightly around his waist. He was shocked at first, but then slowly hugged her back.<p>

"Thank you, Shuu! Thank you so much for saving me!" cried Yui. "I was so scared that he would actually do it to me!"

"Don't worry, Yui. After what happened just now, I'm sure he won't do it again." said Shuu as he stroked Yui's hair. He was blushing a bright red that even Subaru's eyes could not compete.

"Um, Yui? Can I talk to you in my room? In private?" asked Shuu nervously.

"S-Sure." said Yui as she left with Shuu.

They were already in Shuu's room. Shuu told Yui to sit down on his bed, then he went to his door and locked it so that nobody could enter or interrupt them.

"Okay, um, where do I start?" Shuu said while Yui just stared at him with a confused look.

"Yui, ever since I first laid eyes on you, my heart literally skipped a beat. I felt like I was in heaven, basically love at first sight. Every time I look at you, and every time I hear your voice, it will just brighten up my day. Whenever I see you cry or got hurt, my heart breaks a little. So after hearing all I have said before, I just want to know one thing. Will be my girlfriend?" said Shuu.

Yui started crying again, but this time, it was tears of joy. She pounced on top of Shuu and hugged him tightly.

"Yes, Shuu! Yes, I will be your girlfriend." cried Yui of excitement.

**WARNING: If you are under 15, you might want to click on another fanfiction because lemon starts now. Do not read if sexual activities or nudity bothers you. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

><p>Shuu pulled Yui closer to him and then, <em><strong>BAM!<strong>_ Their lips met each other. Yui felt Shuu's soft, yet passionate lips. When his lips moved, Yui's moved along with his. Then, Shuu's tongue was begging for an entrance into her mouth and of course, she allowed it, obviously.

Heat rushed through both of their bodies. Shuu then took off his shirt and threw it on the floor of his bedroom. He trailed the kisses down to Yui's neck and without any hesitations, he bit into her neck deeply. Yui could feel the pain, but slowly the pain then turned into pleasure. Her fingers run through his golden honey locks, begging for more.

Shuu then went to unbutton Yui's shirt. He threw her shirt onto the floor as well and began biting her shoulder. When he released, he licked the wound clean. Yui placed her hands onto his hard yet soft muscled chest. She gave him another hot and passionate before taking off her skirt. She was now in her undergarment.

Shuu trailed his kisses down to Yui's collarbone, chest, stomach and her hips. He slowly took off her panties using his teeth, and in just a few seconds, the panties came off. He, too, took off his boxers and slowly **(Sorry, too scared to write it since it is my first lemon. Forgive me. But I'm sure you guys know what happened next, right? Let your imagination flow through.)**

**~°Time Skip°~**

_**(You have been warned about this lemon scene. Sorry that it bothers you.)**_

* * *

><p>Yui slept next to Shuu who was cuddling her. She looked at him with a sweet smile.<p>

"Well, that was fun." said Yui.

"Haha! Wanna go again?" asked Shuu while smirking.

"Geez, you pervert!" Yui playfully punched his arm.

_**END**_

* * *

><p><strong>REQUESTED BY: animejuliet<strong>

**WRITTEN BY: ShirleyCharlie**

* * *

><p>Sorry about the lemon scene cut short. It was definitely my first ever lemon, that's why I'm too scared to write it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. If you did, don't forget to follow me and favourite this story.<p>

Stay tune for more upcoming one-shots. BYE!


	3. Subaru - I Love You No Matter What

You were extremely excited that you were going to visit your boyfriend, Subaru Sakamaki. It has been nearly two weeks since you guys last saw each other. You could not see him because of work, and he could not see you because he usually has a few emotional breakdowns.

You were a bit worried that he might injure himself like the last time you saw him where he had his usual breakdown, he punched a wall too hard that caused his hand to break a few bones and bleed.

After an hour, you arrived at the Sakamaki mansion. You quickly went to the front door with excitement and knocked on the door. In just a blink of an eye, the door was opened by Reiji who was greeting you with a smile. You smiled back and gave him a small wave.

Once you have reached the living room, Yui and all of the other vampires greeted you with sweet smiles on their faces, except that Subaru was not there with them. It broke your heart a bit.

"Hey there, [Y/N]-san. How are you?" asked Yui as she gave you a big hug.

"I'm fine, Yui. May I know where's Subaru?" you asked the vampires.

"Oh, we didn't tell him that you were coming." said Kanato. "We wanted it to be a surprise for him. I'm sure he will be so happy to see you." added Laito. "He's probably in his room now. You can go meet him there." said Reiji as he pointed to Subaru's room.

"I see. Thank you, guys! I'll catch up with you later." you said as you went upstairs to meet him.

* * *

><p>Once you have reached Subaru's room, you stood outside and knocked on his door loud enough so that he could hear, but sadly, there was no answer.<p>

Since you were not getting any answers, you decided to go inside Subaru's room. Once you entered it, Subaru was nowhere to be found. You felt a bit disappointed that he was not there, so you turned around to walk away.

Before you could take a step outside, you heard someone muttering down the basement in Subaru's room. You opened the basement door and walked downstairs. And to your surprise, you saw Subaru standing in the corner, with his head down and back facing you.

"Hey, Subaru! I'm here." You called out to him, but he ignored you and continued muttering.

Without a second thought, you immediately recognized what state he was in right now. He was having another emotional breakdown. You decided not to be afraid, so you walked up to him and hugged him from behind, hopefully to calm him down a bit.

You were hugging him so tightly that you did not even realize that he was holding a knife in his left hand. He suddenly turned around with full speed and he cut your right arm. You were extremely shocked that all of this happened so fast. Tears started to stain your eyes a little bit.

"S-Subaru, what are y-you doing?" you stuttered.

"Shut up, you b*tch! You f*cking left me, all alone!" he growled at you, completely ignoring your question.

You were really confused, not knowing what he was talking about. But what he said to you broke your heart into a million pieces.

"Subaru, it's m-me! [Y/N]!" you cried.

"I said SHUT UP!" he exclaimed then he blew a punch to your face.

You laid on the floor crying while holding your cheek. Why would he do that to you? Where did the sweet and gentle Subaru go? You cried even harder just by thinking about that.

Before you could even stand up, you were pinned to the wall by Subaru by the neck. He was strangling you to death.

"You don't deserve to live on this earth! How could someone like you exist!?" he said as he threw you to another wall. When you were trying to get up, he punched you right in the stomach, which made you cough blood.

You were lying lifelessly on the floor. You did not even have enough energy to speak, all you could do was lie on the floor and cry.

"Now say goodbye…mother…" he said. You then realize what he was talking about this whole time.

He was talking about his mother.

Without any hesitations, he repeatedly stabbed you in the stomach which made you cough out more blood. Few minutes later, he stopped and went out of the basement, leaving you lying on the cold concrete floor like a dead frog.

* * *

><p><strong>~°Night Fall°~<strong>

You woke up in an unfamiliar bright room. You found yourself in different clothes and you were surrounded by six people, and again, Subaru was not there.

"Thank goodness you woke up!" said Yui worriedly.

"We thought you were gonna die!" added Reiji.

"W-Where am I?" you asked.

"You're in the hospital, [Y/N]-san." said Kanato while hugging Teddy.

"We saw Subaru exiting the mansion with bloody hands, so we knew that he must have hurt you. We went down the basement in his room and saw you bleeding to death, so we immediately sent you to the hospital." Ayato explained to you about what happened.

"Where's Subaru now?" you asked worriedly.

"That's the question! We have looked everywhere for him but he was nowhere to be found." said Shuu.

"Oh no! What if something bad happens to him?" you said trying to hold back your tears.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be alright since he's one of us." said Laito.

"I guess you're right, Laito." you replied.

You decided to pass the time by watching the news on television. You took the remote on the drawer next to you and switched on the television. You switched to the news channel to see what was going on.

The first news was about an accident that happened on the street near the Sakamaki mansion. The news reporter on the screen told the news about the tragic accident.

"A terrible accident happened on the Street of Harayuki **(Made up!)**, a young man around the age of nineteen had tragically died in the middle of the road after getting hit by a truck and a fast Ferrari. Here is what the nearby CCTV caught." said the news reporter.

The video clip showed a young man with silver hair running away from somewhere. He did not realize that he was running into the road and that was when he got hit by the two vehicles.

"According to witnesses, the young man was identified to be Subaru Sakamaki, who appeared to have run away from the Sakamaki mansion looking scared. It was not concluded what had happened earlier. Here is a witness reviewing of what she saw earlier." added the news reporter.

"I saw him running out of the mansion with bloody hands, so I guessed he must have committed a murder and wanted to hide somewhere." said a lady with long hair.

* * *

><p><strong>~°Time Skip°~<strong>

You could not hold your tears in anymore, you just cried your heart out, not caring about anyone else except for Subaru. Yui and the Sakamaki brothers were shocked, too.

"SUBARU!" you exclaimed as you took off the needle on your hand and ran out the door.

"[Y/N]! WAIT! DON'T BE LIKE THIS!" Yui cried as she chased after you along with the Sakamaki brothers.

You ran and ran until you got lost somewhere, but you did not even care anymore. All you care about was Subaru. The love of your life. Your saviour. Your knight in shining armour. Your prince. Your everything. Nothing stopping you from seeing him for the last time.

You tripped on a crack in the concrete pavement. You fell down and hurt your knee. You looked around and realized that you were lost. You felt scared and worried that someone might be behind you. You looked around once more but nearby river caught your eye.

You have absolutely no idea why, but you felt like you have to investigate the area, so you went to the river to take a look. Something near the river caught your eye, or more like someone. The closer you get, the more you felt like crying. You looked down and noticed that it was the dead body of Subaru. You felt depressed, but angry at the same time. Depressed because you saw Subaru's dead body, and angry because people dumped his body near the river just because he was a vampire.

"SUBARU! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO YOU!? YOU DIDN'T DESERVE THIS AT ALL! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHY DID THEY DO THIS TO YOU!?" your loud screaming attracted lots of attention from people passing by.

"[Y/N]!" Shuu and Reiji said in unison as they held you back.

"Calm down, [Y/N]! Don't be like this, please!" Yui tried comforting you.

Ayato, Laito and Kanato helped carried Subaru's body into the limousine and cleaned him up.

On the way back to the Sakamaki mansion, you fell asleep near Subaru's body while holding on to his arm, not wanting to let go. Yui and the Sakamaki brothers just watched.

* * *

><p><strong>~°Three years later°~<strong>

You went to the graveyard holding a bouquet of roses in your hands. You walked to Subaru's grave and carefully placed the bouquet of roses on it.

You then decided to sing a few lines of your favourite song. Music was your way of expressing your feelings to others.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you forgive me all this<br>**_

_**If I forgive you all that  
><strong>_

_**We forgive and forget  
><strong>_

_**And it's all coming back to me  
><strong>_

_**When you see me like this  
><strong>_

_**And when I see you like that  
><strong>_

_**We see just what we want to see  
><strong>_

_**All coming back to me  
><strong>_

_**The flesh and the fantasies  
><strong>_

_**All coming back to me  
><strong>_

_**I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now**_

_**(It's all coming back to me now)**_

_**And when you kiss me like this  
><strong>_

_**(It's all coming back to me now)  
><strong>_

_**And when I touch you like that  
><strong>_

_**(It's all coming back to me now)  
><strong>_

_**If you do it like this  
><strong>_

_**(It's all coming back to me now)  
><strong>_

_**And if we…**_

* * *

><p>You sang the last word and finished the song. You felt a slight pain in your heart. You fell to ground and slowly closed your eyes. Few seconds later, you eventually died from heartbreak.<p>

When you woke up, you found yourself in a giant green meadow and wearing a white sleeveless frilly dress that was just above your knees. Your hair was tied into a bun with a sunflower pin holding it. You realized where you were.

Heaven.

* * *

><p>You noticed someone lying under a tree. Someone familiar. You ran there and realized that it was none other than Subaru Sakamaki. He saw you and quickly stood up. You ran to him and hugged him tightly, he did the same as well. Both of you cried tears of joy.<p>

"Forgive me, [Y/N]. I'm really sorry for what I have done." said Subaru, feeling guilty.

"Oh, Subaru. I already forgave you since the day I met you." you said as you cupped his cheeks and gave him a passionate kiss. He, too, slowly returned the kiss while hugging you by the waist.

* * *

><p>I will always love you Subaru, no matter what happens.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>END<strong>_

**WRITTEN BY: ShirleyCharlie**

**SONG BY: Celine Dion - It's All Coming Back To Me Now**

* * *

><p>Wow! This one-shot took awhile, but I finally did it! I think this one sucks because I literally ran out of ideas halfway. But still, I hope you enjoyed this. If you did, don't forget to follow me and favourite this story.<p>

And as always, stay tune for more one-shots. BYE!


	4. Laito - You Loved Me All Along

You could not take it anymore. It was too much for you. The constant bullying at school, the abuse by your foster parents who visited you weekly just to give you a beating. You see no point in living anymore, and you had decided that this was it. You have finally reached the limit.

You wrote a small note and left it on top of your bedside table. After that, you ran up to the rooftop of the mansion and climbed onto the ledge. You felt large tears forming in your beautiful (E/C) orbs, but you could not care less about it. A soft smile appeared on your face as you began to walk off the ledge of the rooftop.

Before you could even more an inch off the ledge, you heard a yell from behind your back. You turned around and noticed that it was Laito.

"[Y/N], what the f*ck do you think you're doing right now!? said Laito sharply at you.

_**~°DRAMATIC FLASHBACK°~**_

* * *

><p>Laito was in the music room playing a beautiful melody when he sensed that something was wrong. He went straight to your room only to find nothing but a small note on the on top of the bed which said:<p>

'_Thank you for everything, Laito. But it was just too much for me. I can't take it anymore. I have reached my limit._

_Goodbye._'

"Oh no…" mumbled Laito. He ran all over the mansion looking for you and eventually found you on the rooftop.

"[Y/N], what the f*ck do you think you're doing right now!? said Laito sharply at you.

_**~°DRAMATIC FLASHBACK**_** END°~**

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry, Laito." you choked out. "I've had enough with all of this."<p>

"Please, [Y/N]. Don't do something stupid like this." begged Laito.

"It's better if I'm gone, Laito. No one ever loves me. Even if I die, no one would care, right?" you said while sobbing.

"You're WRONG, [Y/N]! You're totally wrong!" exclaimed Laito sharply.

"Goodbye, Laito." you said as you walked off the ledge and fell to your death.

Before Laito could say anything, your body has already hit the ground hard and your fresh blood started to slowly flow out of your body. Laito just watched in horror, trying to stop the tears that were forming in his eyes from falling but obviously failed.

"[Y/N]!" Laito cried as he quickly ran to his long term crush's dead body.

* * *

><p>The rest of the Sakamaki brothers heard Laito's voice from outside the mansion. They ran to where he was and was shocked to him hugging your pale and lifeless body.<p>

"Holy sh*t! What the hell happened!?" Reiji said while clenching his fists.

"[Y/N]… she…" the words just would not come out. They just got stuck in Laito's throat. He just continued sobbing while Ayato tried to comfort him.

"It appears that she jumped off the rooftop ledge and fell to her death." said Subaru staring at your dead body.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT! IF ONLY I'VE CAUGHT HER EARLIER, SHE WOULDN'T BE DEAD!" Laito yelled loudly.

"No, Laito. It isn't your fault. You cause this to happen." said Kanato while holding onto Teddy **(Like he always does…)**.

They picked up your lifeless body into the bathroom, cleaned it, put some new clothes on you, and laid you down on your bed in order to prepare a funeral. Laito placed a kiss on your forehead and lied next to your body.

* * *

><p>Reiji was in his laboratory reading a book about vampire science <strong>(Probably that's what they learn in school…)<strong>. There was one page chapter that caught his eye that was entitled '_**Reviving Another**_'.

"If a vampire transfers all of its blood to one another, that significant other will be revived as their soul will be returned to their original body, but the vampire who transferred it will soon die due to lack of blood." Reiji read one of the pages out loud.

At the same time, Laito passed by his room and heard what Reiji said. He thought about the idea of reviving you and felt delighted about it, but his smile soon switched back into a frown, knowing that reviving you would also meant that he would be dead right before you could even see him again.

* * *

><p>Laito thought about it and decided that you deserved to live more than he did. He went to your room, climbed onto your bed and then bit into your arm. He quickly transferred every single drop of his fresh blood into your body. He groaned a bit as the pain of him losing blood increased, but he did not care. Not one bit.<p>

As soon as he transferred the last drop of his blood to you, he fell onto the ground as he whispered something into your ear:

"I love you, [Y/N]…"

Soon his last breath was ceased.

And so was his life.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Shuu went into your room to find you sitting on your bed, bawling your eyes out while hugging a dead Laito who's head was on your lap. He had a peaceful and sweet smile plastered on his face, which looked kind of cute. Shuu was totally shocked by what he had witnessed.<p>

"Guys! [Y/N]'s alive!" Shuu called out to his brothers as they ran to the spot quickly.

"Why, Laito? Why did you do it!? WHY!?" you cried as you nuzzled your head into his.

"Laito… he loved you, [Y/N]." Ayato said as a tear shed from his eyes. This was the first time you saw a vampire cry in front of you.

"What…?" you stared at him with red puffy eyes, confused.

"Are you that naïve, [Y/N]? He loved you from the very beginning! He has been so protective of you and wouldn't even let us touch you. Whenever you're sick, he takes care of you. Whenever you're down, he's there to comfort you." said Subaru furiously.

"You always get angry with him and call him names and every night he cried himself to sleep because of the hurtful words you said to him. He even dreamed of being with you and wanted to start a life with you. He loves you, [Y/N]! Think about it." Subaru finished.

Once the Sakamaki brothers left you alone in your room with a lifeless Laito, you cried harder as you thought about it. Memories came flying back into your mind, and it was all true. When times were tough, he was there. Even when they were nice, he was still there. He never left your side no matter what situation. But now here he was, dead.

* * *

><p>'How could I have been so blind? What's wrong with me!?' you thought as you cried harder and harder.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Laito. I'm really sorry. How can you ever forgive me for what I have done? I'm just a stupid human who can't think straight." you said to yourself.

"Why did you even fall for me!? I'm a nobody! There are plenty of pretty girls out there, but instead you chose me. Why? I don't even deserve someone like you." you continued.

"You loved me all along, and I didn't even realize it. Laito, I'm really, really sorry." you said as you pulled your knees close to your chest and continued crying. Laito's body faded away and there stood his spirit, giving you a peaceful smile, even though he knew that you could not see him.

"I forgive you, [Y/N]." he said as he disappeared in thin air.

_**END**_

* * *

><p><strong>WRITTEN BY: ShirleyCharlie<strong>

* * *

><p>Sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while because of DAMN SCHOOL! I know there are some personality change in the characters, but still, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. If you did, don't forget to follow me and favourite this story.<p>

Stay tune for more upcoming one-shots. BYE!


	5. Ayato - A Miracle

You were doing some chores that Reiji assigned you to do, such as wash the dishes, sweep the floor, arrange the books and so on. You mumbled things under your breath, or more like complaining for all the work Reiji gave you.

"How does he get all these chores done in a split second? This could take me half an hour to get one chore done." You grumbled quietly.

_**~°Time Skip°~**_

* * *

><p>You gave out a long sigh after finishing all the chores. Your hands were too tired to even hold the broom, so you just shoved all the cleaning equipment into the storeroom, not even bothering to arrange them properly. You decided to make yourself some warm hot chocolate and relax by the windowsill, which was your favourite spot to relax.<p>

After making your hot chocolate, you grabbed your favourite novel, sat by the windowsill and read your novel, which was _Fifty Shades of Grey_. Yeah, you may seem cute and innocent and all, but once people get to know you, they would know you were a bad girl.

Just when you were about to take a sip from your hot chocolate, you heard, "Well, well, well, if it isn't [Y/N] –chan?". It made you choke on the hot chocolate a bit. The familiar seductive voice belonged to the sadistic, masochistic Ayato Sakamaki. He was your boyfriend for about two years now and yes, he loved you dearly and vice versa. But he still teased you a lot.

"Hey, Ayato." You replied smiling sweetly at him. You quickly finished your hot chocolate and put it in the dishwasher. Once you have exited the kitchen, you saw Ayato at the windowsill you were at, and he had gotten hold of your novel. How could you forgot about that!? You quickly ran to the spot where he was at, and tried to get your book back, but of course, he was not going to let you.

"So, it seems that my little [Y/N] isn't as innocent as she looks, huh?" Ayato said with a seductive tone in his voice.

"What if I really am not?" you replied while holding his tie and playfully wrapping it around your hand.

Ayato did not reply and just smashed his lips onto yours. A burning sensation filled your whole body. He trailed the kisses down to your neck and once he stopped at your sweet spot, he bit into it harshly, slowly sucking out the blood. You winced because of the pain but it was soon replaced with pleasure.

Both of you were starting to get impatient, so both of you decided to continue this in Ayato's bedroom.

_**~°Time Skip°~**_

* * *

><p>You woke up on Ayato's bed and when you turn to your side you realized Ayato was not there. You decided not to let it bother you, and just got out of bed to get ready for the day.<p>

After you picked up your purse, you headed out for the pharmacy. You bought a few necessities and of course, a pregnancy test. You paid for your items and went back to the mansion.

You quickly ran to the bathroom to take the test, and it showed two lines. You were excited and wanted to tell Ayato the news.

You were halfway there to Ayato's spot when a sudden bad memory hit you. You remembered when you had your first boyfriend, you guys fooled around and stuff, and then you were pregnant with his first child. You told him the news, and he got so angry he started hitting and punching you. He also told you he did not want a child in the first place and asked you to abort it. That made you cried so much but you did as you were told to do.

You panicked at that thought. You were afraid that Ayato was going to do the same to you. So you waited for him to go to sleep in the morning and ran away to your mother's place.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ayato woke up to find you missing. He had asked all of his brothers where were you, and it was always the same answer, "I don't know.". Ayato was beginning to worry. He looked everywhere for you, but still no trace. He could not find you outside either, he broke down crying on the ground, thinking of where have you gone.<p>

_**~°Five Years Later°~**_

* * *

><p>Ayato still could not get your image out of his head. While he thinks about you, his brother's would just tell him to forget about you and move on. That always made him go berserk, and he would even go as far as picking a fight with them.<p>

"Just move on already, Ayato! She's probably dead by now." Kanato yelled at him. That made Ayato furious.

"She's not dead! I'm one hundred percent certain she's not." Ayato yelled back, raising his hand, ready to hit Kanato.

Before Kanato could even feel any pain, there was a loud knock on the door. Reiji walked past the arguing brothers like nothing happened and opened the door.

"Welcome to the Sakamaki's Reside- DAD!?" Reiji was definitely shocked and almost fell backwards when he saw his father, Karlheinz.

The other brothers were as shocked as Reiji when they saw their father as well.

"What are you doing here, dad?" asked Subaru.

"Oh, nothing, really. Just wanted to return something that might be yours. You can thank me later." Karlheinz said as he walked away, leaving the brothers confused.

* * *

><p>Once Karlheinz left completely, a young lady around the age of twenty-five came in the door. She had [HC] and [H/L] hair. Beside her was a little girl around the age of five, she had the same features as the young lady. The little girl looked up at Ayato and said one word, "Daddy?"

Ayato was shocked and confused at the same time. Why did a random little girl he had never met before called him 'Daddy'? He had many unanswered questions in his head right now.

"Oh my goodness, [Y/N]! Where have you been for all these years!? I missed and have been worried sick." Ayato hugged you tightly, as if he was afraid that he might lose you again.

You suddenly bawled your eyes out, which scared Ayato a bit.

"I'm so sorry, Ayato. I'm really sorry! I shouldn't have run away without telling you." You said while gripping onto his shirt.

"This is [R/N], our daughter." you said as you picked your daughter up.

"[R/N] –chan…" said Ayato as he lightly pad his daughter's head.

"Daddy!" [R/N] cheered as she hugged Ayato tightly.

Ayato never thought he would have someone else to love besides you. He, now, has a daughter to love and take care of.

"I love you, daddy."

* * *

><p><em><strong>END<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>_

* * *

><p>You and Ayato were fooling around in his room again. [RN] was playing with her toys downstairs when she felt the house shake a bit and heard screaming and moaning coming out from Ayato's room.

"Uncle Laito, what are my parents doing?" [R/N] asked curiously.

"Well they are doing something called s*x." Laito replied.

That was when you and Ayato had to answer a lot of [R/N]'s questions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WRITTEN BY<strong>_**: ShirleyCharlie**

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. If you did, don't forget to follow me and favourite this story.<p>

Stay tune for more upcoming one-shots. BYE!


End file.
